El diario de una geisha
by Solange Akabane
Summary: Tomoe y Kenshin un amor de jóvenes que deberán separarse. Misao cambiara por completo la vida de Tomoe, a la vida de una geisha (artistas, bellas mujeres japonesas).-Se lo que es sentir un vacío en el corazón que solo alguien que te ama puede llenar. Pero, a veces no nos queda otra opción que vivir sin esa persona. -Kenshin.


**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **No me olvides**

 _Era un frío invierno, Kenshin de apenas 15 años caminaba junto a una bella chica de 16 años llamada Tomoe. Se dirigían hacia el pueblo como solían hacer todos los domingos. Pero Tomoe tenia que decirle algo a Kenshin, le estaba matando por dentro no decirle la verdad..._

 _-Por favor escucha lo tengo que decirte… pero prométeme que no terminara estos momentos... esta vida, esta felicidad que llevo ahora aquí contigo. - dijo de la nada Tomoe, a punto de caer en llanto._

 _-eh?- Kenshin abrió sus ojos tratando de analizar lo que acababa de escuchar... pues Tomoe no acostumbraba a expresar sus sentimientos, siempre era tan fría._

 _To…moe.- dijo Kenshin nervioso y pensativo, no sabía que era lo que Tomoe tenía que decirle, parecía algo malo… Pero antes de que dijera algo Tomoe, Kenshin tan solo pensó en darle la confianza de que todo estará bien._

 _Tu eres mi felicidad.- volvió a hablar Kenshin dejando de caminar y volteó a mirar sus ojos muy serio._

 _-es… solo es….- empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña, no podía decirlo._

 _El corazón de Kenshin se partió en dos en tan solo ver como lloraba Tomoe, la chica que él amaba._

 _-Todo estará bien, me puedes decir en otro momento.- dijo Kenshin mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la muchacha, y sonriéndole tiernamente._

 _-¡NO!...-continuo Tomoe_

 _Hace un_ _año mis padres me arreglaron matrimonio con un samurái, yo no estaba de acuerdo pero debía hacerlo… Aquel chico era muy atento conmigo, me trataba bien, estaba conmigo cuando de verdad creía que estaba sola pero él me hizo entender que no lo estaba, bueno… me costó mucho tiempo hacerme la idea de estar con él pero finalmente lo amé… pero… Un día el salió y nunca volvió… Al día siguiente me dijeron la noticia de que fue asesinado.- Tomoe respiro profundo para tomar fuerzas y seguir hablando._

 _Juré vengarme de aquel asesino, porque me había rebatado lo único que tenía.- Tomoe miraba hacia abajo mientras caían pequeñas lágrimas.- Pero… aquel que me quito la felicidad, me la devolvió. Kenshin… fui mandada a espiarte… Y en el momento adecuado matarte yo o los de Yominobu_

 _¡Perdóname!... Perdóname tu, porque yo jamás me lo perdonaré.- Tomoe se derrumbó en lágrimas, el nudo en su garganta se apodero de ella._

 _Kenshin quedó totalmente paralizado, sus ojos se cristalizaron y no pensó en más, solo en abrazar a Tomoe._

 _-Kenshin… Tenemos que huir, ellos saben en donde estamos, debemos huir tú y yo y vivir juntos.- dijo Tomoe mientras correspondía el abrazo de Kenshin._

 _Te amo.- dijo Tomoe tiernamente y se acercó a besar desesperadamente a Kenshin. Aquel primer beso, era como si no existiera el tiempo, solo existían ellos dos y la suave nieve blanca que caían como gotas de algodón. Terminando el beso, Kenshin le hablo muy bajo entre los labios de Tomoe._

 _-te amo, no se... en este tiempo solo he pensado en hacerte feliz, me hiciste olvidar lo que hice en mi pasado... no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice en mi pasado… y de verdad lo lamento por haberte quitado lo que más amabas...- dijo muy triste Kenshin._

 _-Vayámonos… huyamos…mañana será el día en el que te quieren ver muerto, tan solo vámonos lejos- dijo muy decidida._

 _-Tomoe no puedo ahora… tengo que volver, debo luchar, debo… luchar por la nueva era. Corre, huye Tomoe, prometo volver por ti._

 _-Como sabré que volverás por mí…_

 _-Espérame en Tokio, es seguro ese lugar._

 _-¿Qué? Está muy lejos, me llevara tiempo llegar ahí._

 _-Ten cuidado, mucho cuidado, yo estaré ahí, iré por ti. Debes estar atenta a las noticias, y estar informada de la llegada del nuevo gobierno._

 _-Prométeme algo antes de irte…_

 _-¿si?_

 _\- No me olvides.- Le miro muy triste mientras le daba su chal color violeta._

 _Kenshin se acercó a Tomoe y le beso muy tiernamente._

 _\- Nunca lo haría.- Kenshin toma el chal y lo utiliza como bufanda._

 _-Nos vemos, cuídate.- le sonrió a Kenshin._

 _Kenshin se acercó a Tomoe y le beso muy tiernamente.- Nos vemos pronto bella, cuídate.- dijo mientras le daba el dinero que habían ganado vendiendo medicina._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tomoe siguió su camino hacia su próximo destino, Tokyo. Eran las 6 de la tarde, ya estaba empezando a escurecer, Tomoe debía hacer una parada lo más pronto._

 _-¡Hey traidora!, ¿A dónde vas?- Dijo el líder de Yaminobu (el líder es aquel que era parte del plan para matar a Kenshin)_

 _Tomoe quedo totalmente fría al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella, no sabía si correr o quedarse._

 _-Mató a tu prometido, como puedes ayudar a un asesino.- dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación._

 _-Por favor, déjame ir.- dijo volteando a mirar al líder._

 _-Jajajajaja.- se reía muy sarcástico.- No te dejare ir a ningún lado, nos fallaste, te utilizaremos para otra cosa en nuestro beneficio.- el líder se acercó muy bruscamente donde Tomoe, haciéndole mucho daño es sus brazos._

 _Vendrás conmigo, no grites, no hagas nada sino saldrán mal las cosas.- metía a Tomoe a un carruaje donde le estaban esperando al líder. Tomoe trató de resistirse y tan solo recibió un golpe que la dejó noqueada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tomoe despertó.-Hermanita, ¿Cómo estás?.- dijo Enishi hermano menor de Tomoe._

 _-¿Qué harán conmigo?_

 _-Nos fallaste, estoy muy decepcionado de ti… Ayudar a un asesino para que… ¿para qué mate más gente?, trate de que no te hagan nada hermanita, pero dicen que serás su esclava…y por cierto te traje tu diario, sé que es muy importante para ti escribir en tu diario.- Enishi se retiraba del cuarto._

 _Tomoe miro hacia la mesa donde estaba su diario, no pensó en nada más que ir a escribir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tengo mucho miedo… Todo salió mal… Tengo esperanza de que Kenshin va a estar bien, él va a estar bien, él es el temible battousai el destajador._

 _Debo salir de aquí lo más pronto posible._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Era ya de mañana y un muchacho le ordena a Tomoe estar lista para explicarle su trabajo desde ahora._

 _-serás llevada a la casa de nuestro jefe, tendrás que cuidar muy bien el lugar._

 _-Disculpa, ¿en dónde es?_

 _-Yokohama._

 _Tomoe fue trasladada al lugar en carruaje que le llevó un día completo de viaje. Llegaron en la mañana. Y no le dejaron descansar ni un momento del viaje, peor aun llegando a la casa para que sea la empleada del lugar._

 _-Es hora de trabajar.- dijo el mayordomo de la casa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Día 1:_

 _Me han tratado muy mal… puedo ver cuantos moretones tengo en mis brazos y piernas, mi cabello está totalmente destrozado, y me han quitado mi kimono. Solo puedo comer una vez al día… de verdad me quieren muerta, estoy tan cansada…. Iré a dormir._

 _Día 5:_

 _No he podido escribir por el simple hecho de que no he dormido tres días completos por hacer mandados en Tokio que no queda muy lejos de donde estoy. Ken-san en donde sea que estés, por favor no tardes en venir…_

 _Día 12:_

 _Me han metido en cuarto frío por una semana, no están satisfechos con mi trabajo. Tengo que usar pañuelos en mi cara cuando salgo a hacer mandados para que no noten mis moretones, pues el jefe me ha tirado un golpe en mi rostro…_

 _Día 30:_

 _He estado fuera de la casa haciendo más mandados, pero finalmente llegue, mi próximo mandado será en una semana. Ya es casi un mes… Pronto nos veremos amor mío._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tomoe se levantó y siguió con sus labores, otra vez tenía que hacer nuevamente un mandado, pero esta vez Tomoe decidió llevar su diario._

 _La muchacha caminaba por las calles de Yokohama muy maltratada, lo único que conservaba era su fragante olor a ciruelas. La muchacha ya no podía caminar más, y cayo débilmente al suelo._

 _-Sigue caminando, ¿Qué esperas?—dijo un muchacho que acompañaba a Tomoe_

 _-Discúlpeme…-Tomoe miro hacia arriba y se encontró con un señor muy apuesto que estaba acompañado de varias chicas pero solo una estaba en su brazo, era una chica muy hermosa, se destacaba entre las demás, Su pelo era negro y estaba recogido con una coleta larga, sus ojos eran azules claros y su estatura era promedio, Tomoe le calculaba de que aquella chica era de su edad, o quizás menos._

 _-Hola pequeña... ¿estás bien?.- dijo el apuesto señor_

 _-No puede hablar con ella.- dijo el muchacho que acompañaba a Tomoe._

 _-Aoshi shinomori, mucho gusto.-siguió hablando con la pequeña, ignorando por completo lo que le dijeron._

 _-Chicas, ocúpense de el- Dijo la bella chica que acompañaba a Aoshi._

 _Las chicas se dirigieron hacia el muchacho, y le llevaron para otro lado, el chico se dejó llevar pues eran unas hermosas chicas quienes le hablaban._

 _-Es perfecta.- hablo de nuevo la bella chica._

 _-Sí que lo es.- afirmó Aoshi mientras le daba la mano a Tomoe para que se levantara._

 _Tomoe se encontraba muy paralizada con todo lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. No entendía de qué hablaban._

 _-¿Perfecta?.- dijo Tomoe muy curiosa_

 _-Perfecta para ser una geisha._

 _-¿Geisha?_

 _-Ser geisha es ser una artista.- dijo sonriendo la muchacha._

 _Me llamo Misao. Y te ensañare lo que es ser una geisha._

 _-Me iré, nos vemos, las dejo solas jeje.- dijo Aoshi en tono de burla_

 _-Ven conmigo.- dijo Misao muy entusiasmada._

N/A:Gracias por leer,espero que les guste, me encanta la idea de que Tomoe sea una geisha e igual Misao que esta ves es de la edad de Tomoe. les recomiendo muchisimo leer el fic con el tema de:In memories: A boy meets the man del OVA :3, espero que dejen reviews de que tal les pareció, y alguna recomendación :3 siempre sera bienvenido.


End file.
